


I'm Glad You're Here With Me

by GabenathNation05



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Affectionate Jagged, Bob's an ass, F/M, Fluff, He will fuck her anywhere he pleases, He's attentive and it's cute, I will go down with this fluffy ship, I'm such a softie, Jagged gives zero fucks, Jagged loves Penny and would be happy to prove that to her, Jagged misses Penny, Jagged's a Teddy Bear, Smut, semi-rough sex, smut at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:47:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23696422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GabenathNation05/pseuds/GabenathNation05
Summary: Jagged hates it when Penny's away. When she comes back, his only desires are to shower her with love and affection, and a little bit more ;)
Relationships: Penny Rolling/Jagged Stone
Comments: 7
Kudos: 33





	I'm Glad You're Here With Me

**Author's Note:**

> Ya can't have a fic of mine that doesn't have smut In a fic full of fluff. 
> 
> I do have my fluff fics, but smut is so much more my style :)
> 
> Plus I do love the fact that even though Jagged is a human teddy bear and we all know it, I like to think he also has that wild side in bed, a part of him that Penny loves.
> 
> Also we seriously lack RollingStone smut in these parts and if nobody else will change that, then I will. (A Miraculous Smutember by Krzed is really good) it's got a RollingStone chapter and it's amazing.
> 
> Assisted by @Countess_H😉 love ya Boo

Jagged had been annoyed all day. He and Penny each had their own things to do that day and he didn't like that. He had no time at all to see her. He hated that. He hated the days when she was away, when he couldn't see her. It was horrible.

_She was his light. Just her presents automatically makes him smile. Her smile is bright enough to light up the entire room, even in pure darkness. Her eyes always sparkled whenever he was with her. He found himself blushing before frowning. He missed her._

Penny felt the same. She didn't like being far from him. She always felt happy when she was with him. He relaxed her. He knew what would help her unwind after a direful workday. She loved him for that. 

She just wanted to spend time with him and not have the irritation and stress of work getting in their way. 

Luckily for her, that wish would soon be granted.

* * *

The Sun was setting over the horizon. Penny had the radio turned on in her car as she drove back home. She could finally spend the rest of her night in the comfort of Jagged's arms. That's all she wanted. She didn't care what she did, just as long as she had him by her side.

She had a smile plastered on her face as she thought of the good times. In Penny's opinion, all times with Jagged are good times. He always made her happy. He was kind, loving, attentive. It was everything Penny had ever wanted in a man. When she met Jagged, as well as their relationship over time, he showed all those traits, especially whenever she was with him. They completed each other. That, they could both agree on. That was always why she loved coming home to him, to his kind smile and his loving eyes and his heavenly touch. She loved him so much.

He always smiled and hugged her, kissed her, smothered her with attention the moment she would walk through the door. She felt spoiled. She wouldn't complain, though. His attention was always bittersweet to her. He would do anything to prove it to her. It warmed Penny's heart every single time. He makes her happy.

* * *

She breathed a sigh of relief as she finally got away from work. It was stressful for her, and it felt nice to come home to an affectionate and cuddly Jagged, and not having the stress from the work just moments ago.

She couldn't wait to get back. She missed Jagged. She just wanted to be with him, nothing more, nothing less.

Just then, her phone rang. She looked down at the caller ID and saw a picture of her and Jagged together. She smiled and put her phone on speaker. He could hear him whine over the phone. "Penny! When are you coming back! I miss you..."

She chuckled, "I miss you too, Jag. Don't worry, I'm almost home"

"Please hurry, love. I want my baby girl back with me" he said. She could tell he really missed her. She knew how much Jagged hated when she was away. She hated when he was miserable like this. It shattered her heart into a million pieces.

"I'll be home in a few minutes, Jag. I love you"

"I love you too, Pen"

She hung up and sighed. She loved him. She couldn't take being seperated from him any longer. She turned the corner, just down the road from the hotel. She drove down the street and parked her car. When she got into the lobby, she texted Jagged. 

He felt his phone buzz beside him. A bright smile covered his face and he sat on the couch, waiting for her.

When she walked through the door, Jagged was extremely happy to see her. "Penny!" He said, jumping off the couch and running towards her. He brought her into a tight embrace. "I missed you, love" he smiled warmly, caressing her cheek. "I missed you too" she smiled. 

They both gazed into each other's eyes, happy to be in each other's company again. He brought her face closer to hers and brushed his lips against hers. It was a soft kiss, one that said 'I love you' and 'I'm glad you're here with me' She leaned closer and hummed through the kiss. 

“Penny, today was so stressful. Bob is so demanding. He wants things done as soon as they leave his mouth! I had to tell him off from yelling at some people. It’s so irritating.” 

“Oh tell me about it.” Penny rolled her eyes. “He sent me to the other side of the city just to find his ‘special coffee place’ that he couldn’t remember the name of. I brought back four different coffees from four different places and he yelled at me, throwing them in the trash. He yelled at me saying none of them were right. He didn’t even try them!” Penny was close to tears. She was so stressed the entire day.

“Oh, I’m sorry Penny.” His embrace on her tightened and he kissed her forehead. “We’re home now though, and that’s all that matters. I’m going to have a word with him tomorrow. Don’t even worry, luv.” He slowly started leading her in a dance and heard her giggle. 

“Jagged, what are you doing?” She giggled again. 

“Dancin’ with my lovely Penny.” He spun her and she let out a laugh. Jagged was always so loving and she loved him for it. 

“I love you, but we should probably get cleaned up. You smell all sweaty.” She playfully swatted his shoulder. 

“Oh really?” He hugged her close to him and rubbed against her. “You smell like coffee and it isn’t fair!” 

“Jagged!” She laughed harder. He suddenly stopped and stared at her, a flush crawling up his neck. She smirked at him and kissed him. 

Jagged angled her head slightly to deepen the kiss and at that moment, they both knew they wanted more. They broke the kiss, panting. 

“Jagged... join me in the shower?” He nodded vigorously. They went to the bathroom and quickly undressed. Penny turned the shower on to a warm setting and they both got in. 

Jagged captured her lips, kissing her deeply. Penny moaned through the kiss and ran her hands through his hair. She could feel her body temperature rising, not just from the water. 

“Jagged... I need you.” That was all he needed to hear. He lifted her up aligning her hips with his. He pushed her against the wall and started to carefully thrust into her. 

Penny let out a moan. She felt pleasure rush through her body like a wave. He felt perfect inside her.

She wrapped her legs around his waist as he softly pumped into her core. She appreciated this attentive side of him. He never wanted to hurt her. If Penny asked for it, however, he would go as fast as she wanted. If she wanted rough, he'd give her rough.

There were exceptions. If Penny turned him on enough, he would find it harder to resist the urge to fuck her slowly. The louder side of him, the part that Penny loved, would practically scream at him to punish her, to show her the consequences of turning him on that like that.

Right now, though, Jagged focused on his main priority: Pleasuring Penny until she went insane.

She dug her nails into his back as he began to thrust. She gasped and whimpered in pleasure as he hit her sweet spots within her. 

“You like that, don’t you, luv?” She nodded and let out a loud moan when he lightly bit her collarbone.

Jagged kept thrusting into her, making her moan louder and louder. He leaned forward and caught her nipple between his teeth, causing her to pull his hair.

“Jagged-!” 

“Yes luv?” He teased. 

They suddenly heard a door bang open and froze. 

“Jagged? Are you there?” Bob called. 

“Jagged? I’m looking for Penny. Your assistant is useless! She’s never around, she’s lazy, and she doesn’t do anything right!” They heard a few more doors open and Bob come closer. Jagged looked up and saw Penny close to tears again. 

“Penny..” He whispered. He kissed her tenderly and wiped her tears away. She smiled at him. 

They faintly heard Bob enter the bedroom. His footsteps were barely audible. The roar of the shower making it nearly impossible to his the noise outside the bathroom. Jagged smirked at her. Oh this’ll be fun. He thought. He started thrusting deeply into Penny. 

“Ah-!” Jagged clamped his hand around her mouth to mute her moans. He kept at it, biting into her neck and making her squirm under him. 

They both jumped when Bob knocked the door. “Jagged? Are you in there? Where on Earth is your lousy assistant?” Jagged gave a few more thrusts before replying. 

“She’s busy, and far from lousy. Call Penny any name or bother her to the point where she’s crying, you’re done for.” Jagged moved his hand off of Penny’s mouth and she moaned loudly, hands quickly going to her mouth. 

Bob immediately understood and scrambled out of their room. 

“How in the world did he even get in?” 

“H-He p...probably bribed s-someone..” Penny struggled between moans. "I told them downstairs that we wanted privacy for the night" Jagged nodded and hummed.

“How about we finish in the bedroom?” He nibbled on her ear. Penny nodded. He set her down and they washed themselves, shutting off the shower. They dried off and went into the bedroom, not bothering to pick up their clothes.

He took her hand and guided her towards the bed. He kissed her tenderly and then swept her off her feet, carefully placing her atop the soft sheets. Penny made herself confortable and Jagged took his place on top of her. He saw the hunger in her eyes. She wanted more of him. They were enjoying the satisfying sensation of pleasuring one another, until they were rudely interrupted.

He looked at Penny with the purist look of love in his eyes. He truly loved his girl. He loved to share these moments with her. Penny felt herself melting when he smiled that like. It warmed her heart more than anything ever could. It was a look that he would only give to her, to assure her that everything was okay. It would always make her day when she was at her worst. She felt herself falling more for him.

"Where do you want me, love?" He asked. One of his hands drifted lower, playing with her moist clit. She let out a small cry. Jagged was amazing with his hands. He knew it too. He felt appreciated with every little cry Penny let out, knowing that he made her feel good. 

His fingers darted around, rubbing gently circles over her clit and teasing over her entrance. He could see her become impatient. She hated how he teased her like this. Jagged, however, loved to draw out the moments the best he could. He wanted so savor each and every moment with her. 

"Fingers in, now" she groaned impatiently.

“Patience, luv.” He lightly rubbed her clit making her squirm under him. 

“Please!”

“Please what?” He teased and rubbed harder. 

“Please just fuck me Jagged!” She screamed as he plunged a finger into her. He thrusted his finger deeply. 

“In and out, in and out.” He matched his movements with his words. 

“Jagged...! I’m- I’m-“ He quickly removed his finger from her and grinned as she yelled. 

“Why’d you do that?!” Her eyes were screwed shut.

“Because I’ve got something better.” He whispered and shoved his cock deep into her. She dug her nails in his shoulders as a moan bubbled in her throat. 

“Y-you like that, d-don’t you?” He groaned. 

“Y-Yes... yes, please don’t stop..” All that could be heard was flesh slapping against flesh and Penny’s loud moans. 

He gripped her hips tightly and increased his speed, no doubt leaving bruises in their wake. Penny hummed in delight and threw her head back against the pillows. She had such lovely reactions.

Jagged could feel his orgasm building within his core. Just watching Penny was enough to get him worked up. Even watching as her breasts move as he thrusted was arousing. 

Just as he was about to come, he hit an extra sensitive spot deep within her. Penny cried out and came hard. Penny panted as her walls clenched around him, trying to settle. Feeling her wamrth caused Jagged to groan and let his climax fall over him. 

“Penny!” Jagged groaned and came into her. They both took a moment to come down from their high and Jagged pulled out of her. 

“Hold on, luv.” He softly kissed her and grabbed some tissues, cleaning her off. 

She blushed. She always loved when Jagged was so caring. He finished cleaning her and tossed the tissues away. He then grabbed a soft blanket and got in bed with her, covering themselves with it. 

“Jagged... I could’ve done that myself...” She was still blushing.

“Awh luv, you’re my Queen, and I intend to treat you like one.” He cuddled closer with her, gazing into her eyes. “Besides, I love making you blush.” He wiggled his eyebrows. 

“Jagged!” She laughed. 

“Let’s get some sleep, luv. Tomorrow we get to yell at Bob.” He grinned. 

“Can’t wait to see the look on his face.” Penny smirked and rested her head on his chest. 

“G’night luv.”

“Night, Jagged.”


End file.
